


It's better to be dead with you than alive and lonely

by SilentDarkness



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Bullet Club - Freeform, Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, The Elite, set after Jimmy was fired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDarkness/pseuds/SilentDarkness
Summary: Jimmy never felt welcome in WWE and now they finally found a reason to get rid of him. A photo he took with some old friends made him an "unprofessional" employee. Now he has to figure out where to go next and that isn't easy when you don't really have a plan b. Luckily he's not as alone as he thought, because pro wrestling isn't just a business, it's a family.





	It's better to be dead with you than alive and lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm pretty nervous because this is my first story ever (at least in english) ^^ But I needed to write something about this whole matter because I was shocked when I heard that Jimmy got fired from WWE :(  
> But at the same time I'm really touched by all the support he got from the wrestling family around the world ♥  
> This is a tribute to the love and friendship in pro wrestling and a reminder that pro wrestling is supposed to be fun!   
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> Also I'd like to thank two very special friends of mine and dedicate this story to them. Without you, this story wouldn't even exist.  
> My beloved twinsis, because your stories not only got me into reading fanfiction, they're also an inspiration and a lifesaver, just like you ♥  
> And my beloved big sis because you are my writers role model and gave me the courage to write and post this story, just like you support me in so many other ways ♥  
> Thank you from the bottom of my heart!

It was the last straw that broke the camels back, when Jimmy Jacobs took that picture and got fired in return. Fired from a company , that never appreciated his work in the first place, and always looked down on him as that weird guy from the indies. He did everything they told him to do. He got rid of the pink streak in his hair, his always a little smudged eyeliner and the extravagant clothing.  
Even though he felt a little naked without the nail polish. He once joked that he was so gay that he felt naked without polished fingernails, but appearently there was some truth to that. He felt like a kid who dressed up to be a grown business man.  
That wasn't him, never was and never will be. But he tried and behaved, just like they wanted him too. Because he really thought he could change something with his work. Make the WWE shows entertaining again, instead of a semi successful product with more bathroom break matches than anyone could ever use.

And it wasn’t as if he didn’t knew what he was doing. Hell he was responsible for one of the most controversial ROH promos of all time. Their debut as "The Age of Fall" created a buzz that was still remembered till today. Okay, maybe things like bathing in the blood of a man hung up on the ceiling, aren't suitable for all the families and kids in the WWE Universe, but he had so many other ideas.  
Problem was, nobody would listen to him. They just waved him off, made lame excuses or just plain told him that they didn't care what he had to say.  
He heard them talking, even though he never said anything. They called him a faggot and made fun of his smaller size. It hadn't really hurt him because he heard those things more times than he could count, but it made him angry. Anger that burned inside him like a small fire, which got bigger every time someone did not take him seriously.  
And they didn't. Not even after he came up with the list of Jericho. It was a fucking success, it became a freakin meme, but it still wasn't enough for those thickheaded idiots.

That made him miss the indies even more. Not just wrestling and being in the ring, but his friends, all those guys that lived and breathed pro wrestling. For them wrestling wasn't just a job to make as much money as possible, but a dream. They gave so much just to stand in the ring every night and ruining their health to entertain people.  
And they loved every second of it. Jimmy remembered the fun he had with them, travelling the world, wrestling in the middle of nowhere and getting kicked out of bars because they did flips off the tables.  
It wasn'always easy but he was happy. And now? Sure he had a pretty well paid job and many of his friends were now WWE Superstars, so he had the pleasure to work with people he loved to death, like Seth Rollins, who would always be Tyler to him, or Kevin and Sami.  
But he still felt more depressed and angry with each passing day. It was hard to decide if he should quit his job, because what then?  
He had nowhere to go and needed at least some money to survive.

But now destiny had chosen for him. They sent him a letter and told him that his behaviour was unprofessional and he basically had to pack his bags and leave. Because of a fucking photo with some old friends.  
It was so ridiculous that he would have laughed if it wasn't the bitter truth. Okay it wasn't really because of the picture itself, but because he aligned himself with the enemy, at least in the eyes of Vince McMahon.  
Maybe he underestimated the hatred of the old man for the members of the famous bullet club, but come on, nobody would've thought that he would fire someone because of it.  
The truth is, that Jimmy hadn't really thought about it. He just was so happy to meet the Young Bucks and Marty and Page again. The last time they met in person was like two years ago. He couldn't let the opportunity pass when they showed up outside of the Staples Center.  
For the first time in a long while he felt whole again, like one of them, part of a family. He had enough of the cold and hectic world that was WWE and he longed for the warmth of real friendship.  
Just to be hugged tightly and watch the smiles appear on their faces was like to be in heaven. But too soon he had to leave again and suddenly the loneliness became unbearable and he wanted to lock himself in the janitors closet and cry.

And now, while he stared on his fucking letter that told im he wasn't wanted or needed anymore, like he ever was in the first place, some frustrated tears ran down his cheeks. He had no idea where to go or what to do now. No plan B.  
Somehow he would make it, but for a tiny amount of time he needed to allow himself to break down.  
His phone vibrated and he unlocked the screen to find several text messages, some twitter mentions and even some missed calls. It seemed like everyone he knew had, in some way, reached out to him and their support meant the world. He wasn't alone. Even if those assholes in WWE didn’t give a shit about him, his friends did.  
Another incoming call suddenly appeared on the screen and Jimmy sniffed a little before he took the call.

"Hey Jim, just heard the news. I'm sorry, mate.", said Neville in his deep british accent. He sounded genuine and also really tired.  
Jimmy didn't exactly know why Neville left on Monday, but if someone could understand what he was feeling right now, it would be him.  
"You don't have to. It was my fault. Maybe it's better this way." Jimmy sighed while he dried his tears with his sleeve. "You did NOTHING wrong! Probably should've let them in so they could kidnap McMahon and take that shithole over.", hissed Neville angrily.  
Jimmy laughed bitterly. "Oh but that's not PG, darling.", he chided his friend, because Nev always kept swearing to a minimum. He obviously had to be really pissed off if he talked like this.  
"Sorry... I just, don't know what to do now." Jimmy admitted after a moment, biting his lip.  
"Yeah me neither. I told them they can stick 205 live and that numptie Enzo up their arses and asked to be released. Don't know if they let me though. I just have enough of being treated like I'm nothing.", Neville told him.  
"You're a fucking talented greek god who could make millions of dollars, Nev. They are fucking idiots if they don't see that.", Jimmy repeated what Kevin told him about Neville years ago.  
For the first time since he received the letter, he smiled.  
"Stop kissing me ass, Jacobs.", Neville answered and Jimmy could practicly hear him rolling his eyes, but also the smile that tugged on his lips.  
"But thanks. At least you always believed in me." -  
"It's not just me! Kev, Generico, Tyler, Matt, Nick, Adam... we all know you tear the fucking house down every time you step in that ring. We know!" Jimmy interruped him.  
"You're a real sweetheart Jim, you know that?", Neville asked and laughed, sounding just a bit more lighthearted than before.  
"Yeah so I've heard. But hey you know I can't get enough compliments, so keep em coming.", responded Jimmy and he actually felt a tiny bit better now. He wasn't alone in this, he had a friend in the same position.

"You also got an offer to join the Bullet Club?" Neville wanted to know and Jimmy made an unsure sound. "I don't know. I was just checking my texts when you called. But I'm pretty sure they don't need a middle aged guy with painted nails, who calls himself a Zombie Princess.", he sighed, tapping his foot lightly against the floor. "They love ya, Jim. You know that. Maybe you should check your Twitter. They have all send tweets and not just the BC but like, everyone! Ospreay and Callihan and Zack and..." Neville listed many names of guys Jimmy often barely knew.  
But appearently they were on his side. Shit, he was actually touched by the support.

"Fuck, I seriously love you Nev. You don't know how much I needed someone to talk.", Jimmy admitted trying to keep himself together.  
"Always mate. We're gonna make it." Neville assured him, even though he sounded a little unsure. Jimmy wanted to say something, but a loud knock on his door startled him. What the hell?  
"Nev, I‘ll call ya back. Someone‘s at the door, banging like the house is on fire. Talk to ya in a bit?", Jimmy told his friend while he got up and walked to the door of his small apartment.  
"Yeah no problem. Take care.", Neville answered before he hung up. The knocking got louder. "I'm on my way for fucks sake!" Jimmy yelled.  
He didn't want to see anyone right now but he better told whoever it was to fuck off, than wait for them to leave.

When he opened the door, he immeditely was pulled into a tight hug, smelling the minty shampoo that Matt always used.  
"Hey Jimmy Babe.", Matt greeted him and when he released the overwhelmed Zombie Priness, his brother took his place in hugging Jimmy.  
Marty and Adam followed. Cody was the last to squeeze the smaller man tightly, even though they barely knew each other. But the sympathetic look from the second generation wrestler told Jimmy that Cody knew all to well how he was feeling.  
"I'm fucking glad to see you guys, but what the hell are you doing here?" Jimmy wanted to know while he let them in and closed the door.  
"We wanted to see how you're doing and tell you that we're sorry.", said Matt and seemed rather crushed.  
Jimmy shook his head and sat on the couch. "It wasn't your fault. I should've known better. They never wanted me there and this was just an excuse to finally get rid of that weird looking emo kid.“, he told them.  
He knew he would get back up on his feet eventually but at the moment everything was just a bit too much.  
„Still... maybe we’ve gone to far with all of this. I mean we haven’t gotten the best deal out of it either.“, Nick said and he looked as defeated as Jimmy felt. Jimmy knew that the day, after the Bucks invaded Raw, they got the next cease and decist letter which said they weren’t allowed to use the too sweet anymore.  
It started as some lighthearted fun, but McMahon made a war out of it.

Jimmy nodded and got up to get some glasses and his last bottle of Jack from the kitchen, to share with his friends. It meant so much to him that they cared enough to come by. He knew that Seth or Kevin couldn’t do a spontaneous visit. They were busy and besides that, he was the enemy now. Taking his side would mean for them to risk their job. He understood that. Even though he would hate this fucking company for all eternity, he knew they needed their jobs. Jimmy would feel bad if they lost them just because of him.  
But he needed someone, just some company to keep him sane and remind him he wasn’t as alone as he felt in the last months.  
Again they sat silently around the coffeetable and took their now filled glasses. Matt raised his drink.  
„A toast to us and our merciless revenge on McMahon and his WWE stooges. For Hangmans Ass... and Jimmys Eyeliner!“, he shouted and all of them agreed with the ghost of a smile, before downing their drinks.

„You know... maybe we could use another member for the Bullet Club. You always have the best ideas and the biggest plus is, that it will piss off Vince and this time he can’t do anything about it. You’re free, man.“, Marty told Jimmy in his deep, scratchy voice with the audible british accent. And for the first time it dawned on him that Marty was right, he was free again. Free to be himself and not just a nicely dressed puppet with strings to be pulled around on.

Suddenly a big grin appeared on his full lips and his dark eyes began to shine with the old mischievous glint. „I guess it’s time to bring back an old friend of mine... anyone got some black nail polish I could borrow?“,  
he asked rhetorically with a wink, taking another sip of his Whiskey.  
„For you, always.“, Marty laughed and to Jimmy’s surprise he actually pulled out a little bottle from his jeanspocket.  
„Is this a coincidence or just my welcome present to the Bullet Club?“, Jimmy asked grinning and took the polish to paint his nails black.  
„Neither. It just fits very well with my ringgear.“, Marty answered with a fake pout, like Jimmy falsely accused him of murdering his teddybear.  
Hangman let out a snort with laughter and even Cody smiled.

„Naww didn’t mean to offend you, honey. You’ll always be the most beautiful man on earth to me.“, Jimmy said jokingly.  
„Don’t lie to me! We all know that Tyler will be on the first place till he dies. But I’ll gladly accept silver because I’m not pretty but I have a rough handsomeness on me. At least that’s what Hangman always says.“,  
Marty snorted and Hangman punched his shoulder while blushing a little.  
„Stop putting that shit out there!“, he demanded, but Marty just grinned.  
„You didn’t complain when we told everyone that you’re hung like a horse.“, he replied chuckling. „That’s because it’s true!“, Hangman yelled back, also grinning widely from ear to ear, while he tried to murder Marty.  
Cody rolled his eyes like he couldn’t believe he was actually friends with those guys and the Jackson brothers teased them for being secretely in love with each other.  
Which was loudly denied by Marty and Hangman.  
Jimmy just smiled and shook his head about some of his favourite idiots and with the first stroke of the nailpolish brush, he felt like he was finally back on his way, back on being himself. Jimmy fuckin Jacobs.


End file.
